deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasumi
For a complete biography of Kasumi's debut appearance, please see: Kasumi (Dead or Alive Wikia) Kasumi is a character that debuted in Dead or Alive. She is a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan who became a runaway ninja after she entered the first Dead or Alive tournament. She is the sister of Hayate and older half sister of Ayane. She was to become the 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, but ran away in order to enter the Dead or Alive tournament. There, she hoped to defeat Raidou, the man responsible for crippling Hayate. Because of that, Kasumi broke the code of the Mugen Tenshin and is now a traitor to the village. She is an honorable and kind spirit although a highly skilled ninja with deadly abilities. She doesn't like to see people suffering at the hands of her skills and is inclined to show mercy even to her enemies. __TOC__ Biography Dead or Alive :Kasumi is the daughter of Shiden and Ayame. Being born into her clan's head family, she is the "princess" of the Mugen Tenshin village. When they were children, Kasumi and Ayane - unaware that they were related - played together as best friends, even sharing the same hairstyles, althought the clan saw Ayane as a "cursed child" and didn't want Kasumi to be around her. Her relationship with Hayate was also ideal, with the two playing games and training together happily. :However, once Ayane learnt of her true heritage, their friendship ended due to her jealous anger over her mistreatment by the clan, centering her animosity on the "princess" Kasumi. :For unknown reasons, Kasumi observed the events surrounding the Black Spider Ninja Clan’s assault on the Hayabusa Clan, and Ryu Hayabusa’s consequential vengeance and foiling of their plans to resurrect the Archfiend. She is seen witnessing Obaba's death at the hands of Ayane, and at the end of the game with a short moment with Ryu. :Later, a rogue ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, Raidou, Kasumi’s uncle and Ayane's father, returned to the village to obtain the Torn Sky Blast. Defeating even the prodigious Ayane, Raidou eventually managed to mimic the technique from Hayate before rendering him both comatose and paraplegic. After Raidou's rampage, Kasumi was left taking care of Hayate and, due to his state, Kasumi was chosen to become the clan’s eighteenth master, replacing her beloved brother who was originally meant to inherit the title. Impulsively, Kasumi left the village to find Raidou and defeat him for what he did to Hayate. :Tracking him to the Dead or Alive Tournament, she entered the contest in the hopes of defeating Raidou. However, by leaving the secretive ninja clan, and placing them in danger of being discovered, she became a Nuke-nin (抜忍; Runaway Shinobi). This meant that she had to now live on the run from her former family every day as they sought to silence the "traitorous" Kasumi. Eventually, Kasumi kills Raidou and wins the tournament. Afterwards, Kasumi was captured by DOATEC and from her a clone was created. :Entering the second tournament in order to defeat the clone, Kasumi fights her clone and defeats it soundly. She then proceeded on to face Ryu Hayabusa, who was in the tournament to defeat the renegade Tengu, Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo. Her next match was against Ayane, who had been sent by the Mugen Tenshin Clan to kill her. However, despite Ayane’s efforts, Kasumi survives. Further onward in the tournament, Kasumi faces a healed but amnesiac Hayate who, thinking of himself as the Karate prodigy Ein, fights her without a second thought. Eventually the tournament is won, by Hayabusa who defeats Bankotsu-bo. :Homesick and constantly hunted, Kasumi still wishes to see her brother. To see Hayate, she enters the third tournament to meet him as he, Ayane and Hayabusa was there to defeat Omega: a monstrosity created by DOATEC who was once an esteemed member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, as well as Ayane's master and foster-father, Genra. It is perhaps due to this mission that the three ninjas didn’t make much of an attempt to attack Kasumi during the tournament. :Kasumi does meet with Hayate, and him becoming burdened with the guilt of having to make an attempt to kill her. After her meeting with Hayate, Kasumi left the tournament and continued running from the ninjas. The tournament would be won by Ayane, managing to face and defeat Genra by her hand. :Kasumi enters the fourth tournament, again seeks to meet Hayate. As she tries to convince him to stop the war against DOATEC, Hayate remains quiet and Ayane arrives to interrupt them, providing enough of a distraction for Hayate to continue on with his mission. :Kasumi pursues Hayate to the DOATEC Tritower. There she is confronted by Helena Douglas, who has taken control of DOATEC and from her learns that a clone of Kasumi - codenamed ALPHA-152 - is about to become active. Kasumi fights her way past Helena and then heads down to the lab to destroy ALPHA-152. She fights her clone to her best efforts but in the end it appears ALPHA-152 escapes in the chaos of the destruction wrought by the Mugen Tenshin invasion. :After the match, having herself escaped the burning building, Kasumi is last seen watching Helena entering the blazing helipad. As Kasumi tries to stop her, Ayane prevents her from going after Helena, who by doing so saves Kasumi's life as the building starts exploding mere seconds later. Dead Fantasy Kasumi is revealed to be the person stalking Yuna in the opening of Dead Fantasy I. Kasumi is the first Dead or Alive character introduced. Ayane joins soon after, and the three soon begin a fierce and fast paced fight. Following Hitomi's entrance, Rikku utilizes Kasumi's teleportation abilities by tossing her through the air to rescue Yuna from falling. Kasumi and her comrades take control of the fight. Just as they are about to finish their opponents, however, Tifa Lockhart shows up and kicks them back. Tifa and Kasumi exchange magical attacks while Hitomi pushes back the other two FF girls. Tifa is slashed by Kasumi, and kneels over in pain. She is joined by Yuna, and together they kick Kasumi back. Kasumi duels, Yuna, but ends up on the losing end and lays still for a minute. After suffering the FF girl's three-way attack, Kasumi places her arm on Ayane's shoulder, who brushes it off. Ayane jumps to the top of the tower to charge her ninjutsu spell while Kasumi defends her. She holds back Rikku and Yuna, but is taken down by Tifa. Ayane then destroys the tower. While sliding down the tower, Kasumi teleports close to Tifa, who uppercuts her into the air. Rikku is above them, and kicks her back down to Tifa, who uses her signature Limit Break to grab her by the neck, drag her across the floor, and then breaks open a stone wall blocking everyone's path by throwing Kasumi through it. While the FF girls are hasted, Kasumi's teleportation manages to keep up with Yuna's bullets momentarily, until Yuna unleashes her rain of bullets, sending Kasumi down. Kasumi then saves her team by teleporting them onto the ground below instead of falling. Kasumi briefly engages Tifa while on the rock, but is beaten back. Later, while on the ice field, Kasumi briefly duels Kairi. Yuna outsmarts Kasumi's teleportation by anticipating the direction she would move to and shooting there. This pushes Kasumi into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Yuna tackles and shoots Kasumi into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. Kasumi later fights Yuna in the flower fields in DFIV, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon they were both suddenly attacked by Kasumi X clones, with Kasumi herself visibly surprised. Yuna called forth her Aeons to fend off the clones. Kasumi is briefly seen fighting one of her clones when she is hit by Ifrit's Hellfire. In the end, however, the aeons were unable to defeat all of the Kasumi X's. Just as Yuna was about to be dispatched by the horde of clones, Cloud intervened and knocked them away. Upon his entrance, Kasumi appears in front of them. She then mass-teleports the clones away to deal with them herself. Kasumi is seen dueling what remains of her clones, whom are greatly diminished in number. Just as she succumbs to exhaustion and the clones ready to finish her off, Ryu Hayabusa dispatches them. Momiji then reads Kasumi's mind, reflecting on the events of the series so far. The three then teleport off. Fighting Capacity She features good speed and execution. However, her range is lacking and her single strikes do little damage. She is a pressure character, focusing more on extremely fast strikes and interruption attacks to keep the opponent constantly on the defense. She is not powerful, but has moderate defense and speed, and very high technique and jump. She makes a balanced fighter using her ninpo, teleporting abilities and her ninjato for self-defense. Weapons Tanto Ninpo Kasumi carries a short sword, which she can be seen using sheathed or unsheathed. Aside from her physical weapon, she is skilled at Ninjutsu. Her and her clones continuously teleport throughout the series, leaving behind sakura petals. Kasumi also shoots energy blasts from her hands. It only took a few of these for her clones to take down Yuna's Aeon, Valefor. Her ninjutsu attacks are usually pink in color. Relationships Dead or Alive Comrades Other Appearances Dead Fantasy Obsessed Kasumi appeaers in the music video Dead Fantasy Obsesed in her alternate costume from Dead or Alive 4. She and Tifa provide background dancing while Cissnei sings and dances to the song. Dead Fantasy Gee Kasumi appears in Dead Fantasy Gee, again in her alternate outfit from DOA4. She dances alongside Yuna, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. Future Kasumi is in the company of Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji. A rematch could be possible with Yuna. However it is not known where they are headed in future installments. Gallery Dead or Alive Series Dead or alive 3 Kasumi.jpg Kasumi in alternate look.jpg Kasumi in bikini.jpg Kasumi in School Uniform.jpg Kasumi(DOA2U).jpg DF I File:Yuna vs Kasumi.jpg File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Kasumi and Ayane.jpg DF II File:DF Kasumi.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Ayane.jpg File:Tower Fight.jpg File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Rachel.jpg DF IV File:01.png File:Kasumi and Yuna.png File:Open field.jpg File:Yuna vs Kasumi (DFIV).png File:Dead Fantasy Kasumi.jpg File:Kasumi and clones backed away.png File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:DF Kasumi X.jpg DF V File:Kasumi vs clones.png File:Kasumi saved.png File:DF Ryu.jpg File:3 Ninjas.png DF Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy Kasumi Artwork.jpg File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg